Kotodama(Words)
Legend: *''OET'' Quotation from the original English text. *''RET'' Quotation from republication English text. *''BAM'' Quotation from remarks of Bradley Bond and Philip Ninj@ Morzez. *''TTA'' Quotation from The Translation Team announcement. *''NHS'' Unofficial Ninja Heads' Slang. *''PJE'' Provisional translation from Japanese to English by Ninja Heads. *''EXP'' Items that were made for explanation. :Notes: ::Ninja Slayer was published through a complicated process. At first, Ninja Slayer was written as a doujin-shi by two Americans, Bradley Bond and Philip Ninj@ Morzez. (Doujin-shi means fanzine, publication aimed at a particular hobby group) After that, it was serialized in several magazines, but most of them were scattered and lost. However, some of them have been discovered by curious Japanese. They are known as The Translation Team today. They contacted Moses and Bond, and began to translate Ninja Slayer for Japanese. A few years later, Thanks to the Japanese version was a big hit, Ninja Slayer is republished in the United States. ::For the above reasons, There are two versions Ninja Slayer in English, it's original and republication. Republication version has been significantly revised. It is because that reflected reaction of Japanese Ninja Heads and opinions of The Translation Team. In addition, for beginners and general public, there will be places that have been revised to a simple expression. We considered it is necessary to describe by distinguishing the two versions in this glossary. ::If you have the original text, or found them, please provide the information. Tags for classifications: *Related Japan: Japanese culture, Japanese history, aisatsu, kotowaza, Buddhism *Related ninja: ninja organization, ninja clan, ninja items *Related yakuza: yakuza slang, yakuza clan *Others: company name, interjection, martial arts, technical terms ='A'= Actually 実際(Jissai) RET : Aieee! アイエエエ！ RET interjection : Aisatu アイサツ RET Japanese culture : Amakudari Sect アマクダリ・セクト PJE ninja organization : An ounce of prevention is worth a lifetime of aftereffect. 注意は一秒、後遺症が死ぬまで(Chuui wa ichi-byou, kouishou ga shinu-ma-de) RET Japanese culture, kotowaza : :Japanese spelling 注意一秒、怪我一生(Chuui ichi-byou, kega isshou) ='B'= Bariki drinks バリキドリンク RET : Be Prepared. 備えよう。 PJE TTA :Translation team often adds this sentence at the end of announcement. :We shall be prepared against menace of Ninja at all times. Bio- バイオ RET : ='C'= Camaraderie! ユウジョウ！(Yuujou!) RET : Chado チャドー PJE Japanese culture, martial arts :It's a very dangerous martial arts for assassination so it has been forbidden for hundreds of years. Nowadays, only tea ceremony , a element of mental training, still remains. :Dragon Gendoso, last successor of Chado initiated Ninja Slayer into secret technique of it. :Japanese spelling 茶道(Sadou) :Japanese meaning Tao of tea ceremony(Of course, it's not dangerous martial arts.) ='D'= Demon gargoyle zeppelin 鬼瓦ツェッペリン(Onigawara zeppelin) RET : Descension ディセンション PJE : Domo ドーモ RET Japanese culture, aisatsu :One of aisatsu(greeting) words which means hello. Before ninja's ikusa(battle), they must greet each other with this word. Dozo ドーゾ RET : Dragon Dojo ドラゴン・ドージョー PJE : ='E'= ='F'= Family taxi 家紋タクシー(Kamon taxi) RET : ='G'= Gouranga! ゴウランガ！ RET interjection :It is very difficult to explain the meaning of this word. This word is used to express a physical impact, and it's also used to show that you are deeply impressed. *Gouranga!!! *Gouranga...Oh, Gouranga...! :The origin of the word seems to be Hare Krishna movement in 1970s. However, the more famous would be Grand Theft Auto. :Ninja Slayer's "Gouranga!" is similar to "Cowabunga!", so it may have been inspired by Ninja Turtles. ='H'= Haiku ハイク PJE : Heavy metal acid rain 重金属酸性雨(Jyu-kinzoku sansei-u) RET : Heian Era 平安時代(Heian Jidai) RET : How scary! コワイ！(Kowai!) RET interjection : Hierarchy of ninjas, yakuzas and hackers EXP :In Ninja Slayer, there are particular terms that represents ranks. :Ranks of ninja and yakuza are usually expressed using "Lesser", "Greater".　In the case of ninja, "Arch" are also used. (Like demons and angels.) :Hackers' ranks are expressed using "Sugoi(great)", "Tensai(genius)" and "Yabai(transcendent)". ='I'= Immortal Ninja Workshop(INW) イモータル・ニンジャ・ワークショップ PJE : Industry! インダストリ！ RET interjection : I'll kill you! スッゾコラー！(Suzzo korah!) RET yakuza slung : Inga-oho インガオホー RET Buddhism :One of Buddhism words. It means that one gets oneself's deserts. IRC RET technical terms :A universal communication network which can be accessed by using UNIX. :It has been developed far more than we know. Telecommunication equipment and coordinate specification system using IRC have been already implemented. ='J'= Jigoku ジゴク RET : Jitsu ジツ RET :It means a skill(e.g. Jujitsu, Unique-jitsu). :Japanese spelling 術(jutsu) Jujitsu ジュー・ジツ RET : ='K'= Karate カラテ RET Japanese culture, martial arts :In this novel, it represents all kinds of martial arts. It also means ninja's energy like as Dragon Ball's "ki". Katon-jitsu カトン・ジツ RET :Jitsu which is characterized by generation and manipulation of fire. There are many varieties, and each ninja uses different katon jitsu. :Japanese word 火遁術(Katon jutsu) Kejime ケジメ PJE Japanese culture :Cutting off one's own finger to appeal his or her responsibility. Not only yakuzas but also directors do it. :There is a higher appeal, sepuku (セプク). Kendo ケンドー RET : Kokeshi Maat コケシマート RET :A chain of supermarket in Ninja Slayer world. :Kokeshi maat sells goods with "actually cheap(実際安い)" price, and supports lower and middle class. Kyoto Republic キョート共和国(Kyoto Kyouwa-koku) RET : ='L'= LAN RET technical terms :In Ninja Slayer's world, it seems that it is a general word to mention a network line, and LAN cable is distributed as a worldwide standard. :Hackers and people who underwent cybernetic surgery jack into the cyberspace like well-known cyberpunk novel. Like a めいて(*****-meite) RET : ='M'= Maguro Zeppelin マグロ・ツェッペリン RET : Menpo メンポ RET ninja items :An equipment which protects ninja's head and face. In the real world, it is known as "Membo(面頬)". :For example, the "忍殺" mask which covers Ninja Slayer's face is a menpo. Men-tai メン・タイ RET : Motto コトワザ(Kotowaza) RET Japanese culture :In Ninja Slayer's world, the greater part of mottos and proverbs are composed by Masashi Miyamoto, a philosopher warrior in Heian Era. The world's history is different from ours, so in some cases same proverb supposed to mean exactly opposite. You may be embarrassed by using a proverb that appears in Ninja Slayer. Be careful. Murahachi ostracism ムラハチ(Murahachi) RET Japanese history :It means a insidious social lynching, which is caused by breach of unspoken social manners. :In modern formal chado, there are many "Murahachi Traps" everywhere. :Japanese spelling 村八分(Mura-Hachibu) :Japanese meaning It's a social lynching to a person who broke the law of the village. "村" means "village". "八分" means "80%". All residents of the village ignore him, and in most cases(matter of 80%), no one helps him. The remaining 20% are funerals and the scene of a fire. It's for the prevention of fire spread and of infectious diseases. Muteki attitude ムテキ・アティチュード RET : ='N'= Namu-Amida-Butsu ナムアミダブツ RET interjection, Buddhism :It means "Oh my Buddha" but it has stronger meaning than namusan. :In real modern Japan, this word is used only in Buddhism context, mostly at funerals. :Japanese spelling 南無阿弥陀仏 Namusan ナムサン RET interjection, Buddhism :It means "Oh my Buddha" like as "Oh my God". :Japanese spelling 南無三 Nekosogi Fund ネコソギ・ファンド RET company name : Neo-Saitama ネオサイタマ RET : Nin and Satsu 忍殺 RET : Ninja reality shock(NRS) ニンジャリアリティショック RET :Delirium that mortals(non-ninja, ordinary people) develop when they come across ninja or ninja truth. :Typical initial symptoms are incontinence and loss of memory. :Ninja Heads often develop NRS when they read a new translated episode. Ninja shall perish. ニンジャ殺すべし(Ninja korosu beshi) RET interjection : Ninja souls ニンジャソウル from a promorion video : 忍殺語(Nin-Satsu-go) EXP NHS : No mercy. 慈悲はない(Jihi wa nai) RET : ='O'= Oh my Buddha! オーマイブッダ！ RET interjection : Oiran オイラン RET Japanese culture : Ojigi オジギ RET Japanese culture, aisatsu :Bow. Ninjas must ojigi before ikusa; if they don't do it, they will be regarded as shitzrei(rude). Also, ninjas must not attack enemy who is in the ojigi motion. :Japanese spelling お辞儀 Omura Industries オムラ・インダストリ RET company name : Organic オーガニック RET : ='P'= Pissing 失禁(Shikkin) RET : ='Q'= ='R'= The Record of Ancient Matters 古事記(Kojiki) RET Japanese history :The ancient book. In this novel it contains ninja's law, ninja's legends etc. :Japanese meaning　Kojiki is the oldest history book in Japan that was written about the establishment of Japan from the age of myth. (It's like the Old Testament in Christianity.) 古(ko)="ancient", 事(ji)="matter", 記(ki)="record". ='S'= Sakkyo Line サッキョー・ライン RET : -san ＝サン RET Japanese culture :One of Japanese honorifics. It is like Mr. or Ms. in English. : Ninjas must address other ninjas as "so-and-so -san" even if he is an enemy. Salaryman サラリマン RET : Sayonara! サヨナラ！ RET interjection : Sensei センセイ RET : Sepuku セプク PJE Japanese history :A higher way to appeal his responsibility than kejime. You may know as harakiri but in this novel, Harakiri (Harakiri ritual) is a proper noun, and has quite different meaning. :Japanese spelling 切腹(Seppuku) Shougi ショーギ RET : Soukai Syndicate ソウカイ・シンジケート RET ninja organization : Soukaiya ソウカイヤ RET ninja organization : Soumato recall ソウマト・リコール RET : Squid イカ(Ika) RET : Sumotori スモトリ RET Japanese culture :A sumo wrestler. :In Neo-Saitama, this word is also used to suggest in a roundabout way that somebody is fat. :Japanese spelling 相撲取り(Sumoutori), お相撲さん(Osumousan) Suriken スリケン RET ninja items :You may know shuriken, cross-shaped throwing weapon. :A suriken is a demi-shuriken, which is generated by ninja’s karate and soul using heavy metal particle in the air. Japanese spelling 手裏剣(Shuriken) Survivors' Dojo サヴァイヴァー・ドージョー PJE : ='T'= Teme-Korah! テメッコラー！ RET yakuza slang :"Teme" means "you" by dirty expression. "Korah!" means "Hey!" The Tokorozawa Pillar トコロザワ・ピラー RET : ='U'= Underworld mega-corporation 暗黒メガコーポ(Ankoku mega-corpo) RET : Unique-jitsu ユニーク・ジツ PJE :Most ninjas have their own unique skill (you may know it as ninjutsu(忍術)). :Nimpo(ニンポ、忍法) is used by only cartoon's ninjas. UNIX PJE technical terms :Computers which have newest OS installed in Ninja Slayer world. :Floppy, punched card with drum rolling device, and other cutting-edge technology are used. (But these are quite different from our world.) ='V'= ='W'= Wasshoi! ワッショイ！ RET : Why a ninja? ニンジャナンデ！？(Ninja nande!?) RET interjection : ='X'= ='Y'= Yabai ヤバイ RET interjection :*It means "dangerous" in literal translation. :*It is also means "very cool", "transcendent" and "Like a wizard". Yakuza clones クローンヤクザ(Clone yakuza) RET : Yakuza slang ヤクザスラング PJE :Words used by Yakuza. Most of them are used to express intimidation. *I'll kill you! *Zakkenna-Korah! *Teme-Korah! Yearrrtt! イヤーッ！ RET interjection : Yokohama Ropeway Klan 横浜御縄談合 RET yakuza clan : Yoroshisan Pharmaceuticals ヨロシサン製薬(Yoroshisan Seiyaku) RET company name : ='Z'= Zaibatsu shadow guild ザイバツ・シャドーギルド PJE ninja organization : Zakkenna-Korah! ザッケンナコラー！ RET yakuza slang :"Zakkenna" meams "Don't be silly!", "Stop messing around!", or "Kiss my ass!". "Korah!" means "Hey!" ='Others'= 2Chome ニチョーム PJE :